


Desolate

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blob like stuff, F/M, Idk what to tag it honestly, Mission Gone Wrong, Research, Sci-Fi Horror - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: The crewmen of Space Station Eos are on a three year mission but when they find a weird tar-like substance that starts infecting those who handle it, everything that can go wrong, does go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Data log 7/6/2045]

My name is Amanda Torres and I am one of five crewmen on the Space Station Eos. It’s a research station. I’m not exactly sure what we’re going to be researching but I’m excited nonetheless.

This is a three year mission, to go as far as possible outside our solar system and study the first things we find. Winging it in a sense.

We’re a far cry from home.

Right now Earth is 13.26 billion light-years, 4 billion parsecs away. If the distance estimate is correct, it formed 130 million years after the Big Bang.

It’s strange yet amazing to be so far away, to be lucky enough to have the honor of traveling through space with such a capable crew.

Andrew Weaver is our resident doctor and expert in Astronomy. He likes to joke a lot. It doesn’t feel like he takes anything seriously but you can tell he does from his work. He didn’t get a PhD by winging it. He’s also a the youngest so the team teases him about that but it’s all in good fun.

Ellen Howell is our ships captain and a microbiologist. This isn’t her first rodeo with research but it is her first time researching in space. She’s a good captain. She never lets us get away with any bullshit.

Connor Walton is the PhD in Material Science. Anything we find will likely go to him first and go down the line. He just got his PhD less than six months ago. This is his first job in his field and first time in space. From what he’s said he was a hair away from not being able to space travel but he managed to pass the tests.

And and our second in command of the space station Eos is Dakota Shepherd. He’s the oldest, he’s been to space several times and had over twenty years of experience along with being an astronaut, pilot and a PhD in computer engineering.   
He’s a bit of a grump but I’ve seen him try not to smile at one of Andrews jokes or not look fondly at rookie Connor. He says he’s a grumpy old man but he’s nothing but soft inside.

He reminds me of my late father who died before I graduated or even got accepted into NASA.

But that has nothing to do with our mission.

Our mission is to research anything and everything we find to progress science and space travel and possibly find answers that even the best have yet to explain about space.

We found a planet, the largest l, we estimate, ever. Its three times the size than Jupiter, covered by a layer of dust. By appearances it looks like it’s nothing but desert which is odd since the closest sun is a million miles away.

For now we’re calling it Planet X as we have yet to properly name it. They don’t have plans on checking it out right away. We only have three space suits so not everyone will be going out. Right now we’re making sure everything is set, labs are set, food, getting everything sorted. Move in day is the best way to describe it.

I hope I get along with everyone here.

This is Amanda Torres, signing off.

[end of data log]

The click of the computer signing off filled the bridge. Amanda sitting back against the captains chair, black hair pulled back as she looked out the window to…nothing.

Just stars and blackness. A void staring back at her. She was a long way from Arizona. She was enjoying the peacefulness until Andrews voice broke through. “Uh Hey, do you know where the med bay is?” Amanda stood, giving him a look as she walked out of the bridge. “You can’t find it?” “Well I tired but all I found were your science labs.” “Wow. You know it’s only two levels?”

Andrew shrugged as he held his box of supplies. “What can I say? I have shitty sense of direction.” “Well thank god your not the pilot.” “Definitely. I’d probably get us sucked into a black hole or whatever the fuck else is out here.” Amanda gave an amused huff. “Just follow me. Hopefully none of us will need you when you’re away from your area. We might be dead before you find your way there.”   
Andrew huffed. “Oh very funny.” He said with a smile.

As they walked along the ships narrow hallways they passed by Connor who looked a bit green in the face and sluggish. Amanda frowned. “Connor,you doing ok?” He nodded, brown hair falling in his eyes as he moved it. “Yeah. This is my first space trip, I’m still adjusting.” Andrew smiled. “Well follow us, I can get you something to settle your stomach.”

The three of them found there way to the second level of medbay, it was a decent size with four exam beds and more equipment than they may need. Andrew was in his element as he put his box down. “Just sit on the bed and I’ll find you something.” Connor complied, holding his stomach and sitting down carefully. Amanda looked between the two. “You guys good?” Andrew nodded as he brought over a bottle of water, a pill and a peppermint candy. “Yep. The doctor is officially in the house.” Amanda smiled. “Good to hear.”

Amanda left, walking around to gather her bearings of the new ship when she came across bickering from Dakota, the oldest and their pilot. “No, no! That doesn’t go there! If that went there it would have blow us to kingdom-come!” Amanda peeked into the engine room, seeing Ellen, their captain huffing at Dakota. “I asked if it was right!” “And I said no!” “You did not!”

“Guys!” Amanda shouted. Both looked at her. “Is everything ok?” Dakota huffed, his gray beard moving with his mouth. “Just fine, it’s just they sent us to fly in a piece of shit.” Ellen glared. “It is not! You’re just too old fashioned, not everything has to be manual.”   
  
Amanda butted in before Dakota could huff and puff. “Look, were all a little tired and on edge, I’m sure Dakota knows what he’s doing Ellen or NASA wouldn’t have assigned him so why don’t you brief me on tomorrow?” Ellen nodded, her curly brown hair pulled in a low pony tail. “Sounds good.”

Once they were away from the engine room Amanda gave her a small smile. “What was that in there?” “Oh that? Just him being grumpy. What did you want to know about the mission?” “Everything. How are we going down? Who is going down?”

Ellen chuckled. “Easy. We’re still moving in, it’s all still really new for a lot of people. Let’s just get through today. I think it’s going on dinner time so I’ll put something nice together as a housewarming.” “Alright. I’ll let the others know.”

Amanda made her way back to medbay where Connor and Andrew were talking, a bit more color in Connors face. She popped inside. “Feeling better?” Connor gave a smile. “Yeah. I’ve never been one for motion sickness but space travel is…different.” “You get used to it. Ellen is making us a nice dinner to welcome everyone.” “Ellen?” “She’s our Captain. I know, we all still need to get to know each other a bit better.”   
Andrew whopped. “Yes, I’m so hungry but I hope we don’t have to go around the table and say a fun fact about ourselves.”

About an hour later dinner was ready and everyone made their way into the kitchen and dining area. Ellen setting up plates. “It’s not much. Most of what we have is frozen or non-perishable.” Andrew smiled as he sat. “Doesn’t matter, I’m still eating.”

Ellen spoke up, sounding like a mom. “Ah, not yet. You may gather your food but I don’t want anyone eating until they’ve introduced themselves and what they do on the ship.” Andrew sighed, feeling like a child in school.

Connor smiled weakly, sensing the tense atmosphere. “I can go first.” Dakota huffed, arms crossed. “This is fucking stupid.” Ellen glared at him. “It’s important, were going to be on this ship together for the next three years, we need to know each other.” Ellen day down, giving Connor a supportive smile. “Go ahead.”

Connor cleared his throat. “Uh my name is Connor. I’m the Materials expert. I graduated from MIT with a PhD in Matrial sciences.” Ellen smiled. “Anything else you’d like to add?” Andrew spoke hushed to Amanda. “For the class?” Amanda shot him a playful glare and Connor continued. “I have two sisters. Makenzie and Aubrey. There still in college. That’s all.”

Ellen looked at Andrew who was next to Connor. “Andrew, you’re next.” Andrew sighed. “I’m Andrew, I’m your doctor. I graduated John Hopkins school of medicine and got a PhD in Astronomy, mostly for shits and giggles. I fucking love space.”

Ellen gave a look. “Not what I was expecting but very nice. It’s nice to really meet you. Amanda?” Amanda looked up, staring at the questionable food on her dinner plate. “Uh I’m Amanda. I’m an astronaut but technically we all are. I have a PhD in chemistry and rocket science. I’m from Arizona, my parents are from Mexico.” Andrew grinned. “Ooh, a firey señorita?” Amanda gave him a look. “I don’t know, if you use that phrase again will you have a broken nose?” “My answer is yes?” Amanda rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle.

Ellen sighed but smiled. “Focus. I’ll introduce myself. I’m Ellen, I’m your captain and also your microbiologist. I’m divorced due to my job. But that’s ok. My job is way more rewarding than that marriage ever was. But I did get a great kid out of it. Her name is Jessica.” Ellen turned to Dakota. “Alright. Go ahead.”

Dakota rolled his eyes and coughed into his hand. “My name is Dakota and I’ve been an astronaut half my life. I have a PhD in computer engineering so if you ask me about any of your sciency crap I will be so lost so don’t ask me.”

Andrew looked at Ellen. “Now can we eat?” Ellen sighed but smiled. “Yes. Go ahead.” Andrew smiled. “Yes!”

By the time it was time to sleep (at least according to the clock, they had digital clock that told them AM and PM and set to NASAs time so it’ll be easier for everyone to follow.) She was exhausted and had to be up bright and early to prepare for the mission tomorrow. She knows she, Connor and Ellen will be going down to the planet and she felt a childish excitement at what they may find on this newfound planet.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The ship was abuzz with activity as they prepared a landing party for Planet X. It still has yet to have an official name. Andrew voted for Planet Sand but it was shot down and Connor voted for Set, after the Egyptian god as he was god of chaos, the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners.

All votes were in Egyptian God but no official vote and name hasn’t been placed in the chaos on the ship.

Dakota was at the bridge, piloting the ship into its atmosphere, being blasted by sand storms. Dakota grunted as he struggled to steer it in the harsh winds. “Once we land we wait. No way you guys can walk in this.”

Ellen, who was down by the pressurized hatch to go outside, was suited up and ready with Amanda and Connor. Ellen heard his message loud and clear through the spacesuits com system. “How long you think? This suits aren’t that comfortable.”

“If it lasts longer than twenty minutes we’ll bring you out to wait so you don’t have to wait in those bulky suits.” “Got it.”

Connor frowned, managing to catch himself on a holding bar as the ship hit turbulence. “How long until we land?” Ellen answered, barely able to see Connor in the reflection of their bulbous helmets. “About ten minutes. Maybe longer if the storm gets worse.” Ellen could tell Connor wasn’t happy with that answer but oh well. Nothing much they can do about it.

Amanda noticed too and tried to cheer him up. “Just think, we get to be the first people to walk on this new planet. No one else.” Connor nodded. “That is pretty cool.”

By the time they landed the storm was only worse but according to this radar it won’t last, thankfully. Amanda was worried it was one of those planets with a perpetual storm that never ends. But it was a long enough storm that they had to undress from their space suits and go back into the ship to wait it out.

Amanda waited in the observation deck of the station. Her fellow crewmen joined her, Connor was the first as he climbed the ladder to the observation. Amanda saw him. “Hey.” Connor gave a small smile. “Hey.”

Amanda went to looking back out the window at the raging sandstorm when Connor spoke up. “What do you suppose is out there?” “I’m not sure. It’s a whole new planet. Could be fascinating things out there, like new flowers.”

“Or new animals. Or monsters. I’m sure whatever type of mammal is on this planet it’s not friendly. They’d have to be really tough to survive the dryness.” Amanda gave a smile. “I’m guess animals meant for dry, hot weather aren’t friendly?” “Not really.”

Andrew climbed up the ladder, poking his head into the observation. “Yo, what’s up?” Amanda gave him an amused look. “Hey.” Andrew stood next to them. “So? Any new gossip?” Amanda rolled her eyes, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. “You mean other than this sandstorm keeping us from doing our jobs? Not really.”

Connor looked at the two of them. “What brought you guys into space? Like, when did you know this so what you wanted to do?” Amanda shrugged. “I always loved space even as a kid. I would always sneak out to stargaze. My mom was always furious with me because it wouldn’t be in our yard. No, I had to a half mile away where there was no lights.”

Amanda gave a smile to Connor. “What about you? What made you chose material sciences?” Connor shrugged. “It’s just fascinating to me. I always like knowing what make everything and everyone tick.” Amanda turned to Andrew. “What about you? Why are you here? Why did you want to study medics and space?”

Andrew gave an amused huff. “Call me an overachiever. I started with space but added medical on to it. There was an opening for a doctor on this ship and mission and I took it. I mean I love being a doctor and helping people but the chance to go to space? I wasn’t letting that pass.”

Finally they got the call that the storm ended and it was safe enough to wander in this unknown planet. Connor, Ellen and Amanda suited up again and this time wired with anticipation heavy in the air.

Dakota’s voice came over their cons. “Opening the hatch in three…two…one..” suddenly the hatch to outside gave a metal clunk as it started opening, the winds still a bit heavy but nothing that was too worrying.

Ellen led the way, bag of equipment in hand. So far it was drier than the deserts on earth, hot and dry and the ground cracking with little form of plant life.

They found a good spot that had some plant life growing in odd colors and shapes along with several pools of what they can only assume the closest thing it is is tar. Bubbling and dark with a rainbow sheen, like an oil spill. Ellen sighed. “Alright, let’s gather what we can and head back,we shouldn’t stay out in this long.”

All went a small distance away from each other to separate plants and life of the planet. Amanda was taking samples of the flowers, in bright neon colors that were enough to hurt her eyes if she looked at them too long and Ellen getting specs of dirt and sand, leaving Connor to collect a sample of the oily tar.

Connor grimaced as he got a glob of the tar, with special instruments, seeing it smoke and bubble even as it was out of its tar bed. He got it into the container and sighed as he got more of what he could until it was time to leave.

Once on board Conner changed and got to his lab quickly, excited to see what the tar like substance is. Ellen gave a small chuckle, holding her own specimens she collected in bags. “Someone is excited.” Amanda nodded and followed Ellen, they had some research to do.

Ellen, after several hours of researching yawned and saw the time. It was nearly 10PM, even if the outside of space gave no indication. It was 10PM in Florida where they took off from so it’s 10PM one the ship. She felt her stomach grumbling, she hasn’t eaten.

With a sigh she stood, stretched and walked down to the second floor to the kitchen, seeing Dakota there with a book and his own sandwich.

He saw Ellen come in and gave an amused sound. “You’ve finally crawled out of that lab.” Ellen nodded with a tired smile as she went to the fridge. “Science never sleeps.” “No, it certainly doesn’t. How are the kids? Connor and Amanda?” Ellen shrugged as she got a prepackaged meal, opening the pack and started eating. “Still hard at work. Andrew tried to at least get Amanda to come out but she wouldn’t budge, both of them are workaholics. I think he headed for bed.”

Dakota sighed, yawning his leg. “I’m pretty bushed myself. Been a while since I was up this late. I’ll go make sure the engines and autopilot are in order and head to bed. Goodnight Ellen.” “Night.” She said as she took a bite of her food, debating going right to bed herself after her meal.

It was nearly 1AM when Amanda woke up, having dozed off at her labs desk, hearing Connors voice as he documented his own work.

“The specimen is tar-like with an oily sheen with no oily texture. It’s acidity is unusually high and what’s more fascinating and concerning is it self-boils-“ “Connor?” Amanda interrupted him. He stopped, looking over at her. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” She stood, feeling stiff. “No, I woke up on my own. What time is it?”

Connor looked at the clock. “Currently 1AM Florida time.” Amanda nodded, feeling exhausted. “I’m gonna head to bed, you coming along?” Connor gave a little smile. “I will, I want to finish documenting this.” She nodded. “Alright, just make sure to get some sleep. See ya in the morning.” “Good night.” She yawned as she walked out and went to her own bunk, brushing her teeth and fall asleep quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Amanda woke, expecting sunlight to come through her bunks window but none came, it was just the blackness of space with speckled stars, her own light coming on gently to simulate sunlight. She sighed, it was definitely something to get used to.

She got up, changing out of her pajamas and into regular clothing and going into the kitchen where half the crew was. Andrew saw her as he ate his own prepackaged breakfast in sliver foil. “Morning.” He said with a wave, coffee mug next to him. Amanda gave a wave, going to the coffee maker. Thank god, it was one of the few luxuries from earth that was easy to keep. Ellen was at the table as well, looking over her research papers, sipping from her own coffee mug.

She assumed Dakota was on the bridge which left Connor missing. “Is Connor up yet?” Andrew huffed. “You mean if he even went to sleep. I woke up and walked past the lab and saw him still at his desk.” Amanda frowned. “Maybe I should check on him.” She walked out of the kitchen and up to the second level to the labs.

There she saw Connor asleep at the desk, glob of tar still in its container save for the examination slide of it. He seemed to be breathing a little too heavy for sleep and his skin pale. She walked up to him, gently shaking his shoulder. “Connor? Connor..”

She said gently when he woke with a start, gasping and looking terrified. She jumped as well, hands out in surrender. “Whoa! It’s just me, you ok?” “Yes I’m ok!” He snapped at her before realizing what he did with a groan. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snap at you. I don’t feel well.” “Well you did stay up nearly twenty plus hours. When did you fall asleep?” He sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair. “Two hours ago, maybe?”  
Amanda sighed. “Let’s get you to an actual bed and some water.”

Amanda helped Connor to his bunk and worried, feeling him trembling as she helped him before he nearly collapsed into bed, breathing a little too heavily. She frowned, sitting on his bed. “How are you sick?” She felt his head and felt it was warm. He didn’t reply, just stared ahead at his ceiling.

She backed away gently. “I’m going to get Andrew, ok?” Connor didn’t reply again and she cursed, walking out and finding Andrew in the kitchen after looking in med bay for him in case he moved. “Uh Hey, Andrew, can you check Connor?”

Andrew and Ellen both looked concerned. Ellen spoke first. “Is he ok?” Amanda frowned. “I think he made himself sick from being up so long.” Andrew went to her. “How? We were perfectly healthy when we came on and the ships been sterilized.” Amanda shrugged. “I don’t know, he just needs help, he looks really bad and he has a fever.” Andrew nodded. “Alright, I’ll get my bag and check him out.”

Amanda and Andrew both went to Connors bunk. Andrew frowned as he sat next to Connor who was trembling and staring at his ceiling with too heavy breathing. Andrew frowned. “Connor, buddy, you with us?” He snapped his fingers across his eyes, tested his vision and found he barely followed his finger.

He got his stethoscope out and listened to his heartbeat. It was a little too fast for his likely and beating, hard. He took his temperature next and found he had a fever of 102.6. Andrew cursed. “Shit. He might have the flu. He might have been a carrier of it which is why he wasn’t sick when he was on boarding.”

Amanda sighed. “This is bad then, right?” “Yeah. It’s bad. We’re stuck in the middle of space with an infectious disease. I can do what I can but it’s a virus, antibiotics won’t do shit for the flu. It’s a virus not a bacteria. I can quarantine him to medbay but it’s no guarantee it could help him. But it would help prevent the rest of us from getting it. Help me get him there?” “On it.”

Amanda gently helped Connor sit up as he groaned. “We’re getting you help, I know, it probably hurts to move, I’m sorry.” Between the two of them they got him to medbay and on a bed, Andrew putting Connor on a fluid IV and heart monitor. Andrew sighed when they were done. “God I hope this doesn’t spread. The flu in space could be deadly. I mean, it’s already deadly on earth but in space it’s worse. I’m going to go chemically sterilize before dressing in what hazmat suit we have while I watch him, I suggest you and the others do a chemical sterilizing as well.” Amanda nodded, heart beating hard. Fuck, could she die of a fucking cold in space? That would be her luck. “I’ll let the others know.”

Amanda found Ellen in the lab and Ellen was at attention. “So how’s Connor?” Amanda sighed. “Andrew thinks he might have the flu. We don’t know how he made it past the exams for getting on board but he suggested we chemically sterilize while Connor is quarantined, in case he might have given it to us.” Ellen nodded. “Alright. Let’s go tell Dakota.”

It was a blur as they panicked and each took a chemical shower one by one. Amanda, after she was done, went to medbay, standing outside it’s glass doors with a glowing red band across the glass, scrolling with a bold message QUARANTINE-DO NOT ENTER.

Amanda saw Andrew in his hazmat suit and she pressed the comm button on her side. “How’s he doing?” Andrew turned, looking ridiculous in his yellow hazmat suit and helmet. He came over, pressing the comm button. “Fever went up a degree, trying to keep him cool. I gave him a fever reducer, his heart is still not great. How the fuck did he even get on board if he was sick? The flus incubation period is at Max four days.”

Amanda looked away, feeling more confused and concerned by the second; none of this made sense. “I don’t know. I can contact them, see if anything got missed or skimmed over.” Andrew shrugged. “I guess. I’m doing all I can but a flu on earth can be difficult, space is even worse.” “Well let me know if you need anything.” “Will do.”

Amanda went to the bridge, finding Dakota attempting to contact NASA. “This is research station Eos, in need of immediate contact with ground control. We have an illness on board and could use some help.” Amanda day in the copilots seat. “Think they can help?” Dakota huffed. “Doubt it. You have any idea how far away we are from our own solar system?” “Pretty damned far. Still, they could give advice or order us home.” “We could all die of this flu he has before we make it home.” Amanda sat back against the seat. “Fucking wonderful.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew hated this.

Connor has been under quarantine for the past 58 hours with barely any improvement, barley able to keep his fever down and he could only eat the small supply in the medbay very carefully with the hazmat suit. The loneliness was getting to him, he felt depressed.

Amanda visits him a lot, followed by Ellen and occasionally Dakota.   
He sighed as he started his document, speaking into the microphone that was hooked to the medical computer.

“It’s going on 59 hours and Connor hasn’t improved. His fever is still a steady 105.4, barely a blep of it going down, he has hallucinations when he’s awake and a strange paranoia to continue his work on the substance that may have caused this. So far the other crew members have not been affected by it, just Connor, who has been under quarantine these past 58 hours-shit!” He had to quickly end it, computers microphone falling to the floor as he rushed to Connor who was convulsing on the bed, foaming at the mouth as Andrew did what he could to make sure he didn’t injure himself in the process.

As the convulsions went on he noticed black lining around his veins, going up the sides of his head steadily before his body stopped. He panted and got a towel, cleaning Connors mouth of the foam before taking a blood sample.

He went back to his medical computer, picking the microphone up. “Update. Connor just went into convulsions for nearly a full minute and a half. As it went on black was showing on his veins, lining up his head. I took a blood sample to see if it shows up.” He stopped, taking a deep breath and looking over at Connor who was passed out again. Andrew noticed the lines haven’t receded so he took the blood sample to the other room to study.

Connor woke suddenly, eyes open, pupils dark and nearly taking over his entire eye. He sat up, eyes darting around, his body still as a board as he took in everything.

“Find me…” a voice called, distant. He stood up, silent and light and turned off the quarantine. The doors opened for him as he walked out, wobbly and using the wall for support. His body was weak, feverish and the black lines carried across his face as he walked down the metal aisle of the space station.

“Find me..find me…please..” Connor followed it, finding his way to his lab where the voice was loudest, making him almost cover his ears.

“I’m here! I’m here! Find me! Please!” He panted, even breathing took effort as he tore apart his own lab to find it.

It was in a locked cabinet and he didn’t know where the key was. He pounded at it with a growl, again and again until he punched a hole in it, grabbing the lead-line container and going to his desk, holding it to his chest, speaking to it. “I’m here..I’m here. I’m gonna find you…”

Andrew sighed as he emailed some of his colleagues n earth about what he found in his blood. It was like someone poured oil in his bloodstream. He got up, going back to the exam room only to find it empty and Connor missing, the doors wide open. He stilled, just stared at the open door before taking off his hazmat suit hastily and running out the door, slamming the alert button, red lights going off on the ship.

Ellen and Amanda where in another lab, doing their own research when the emergency lights came on, blinking red and blaring an alarm. Ellen looked confused at her. “What’s going on?” Amanda frowned. “I have an idea. Let’s go find Andrew.”

Dakota came running, meeting Ellen and Amanda in the hall. “What the hell is going on?! Who flipped the switch?!” Amanda was nearly panting, having run half the ship. “It’s Connor. It has to be. He probably broke out of medbay.” Dakota cursed. “Damn kids gonna kill us all if he doesn’t get some fucking rest.” Dakota ran off, Amanda and Ellen following.

Andrew found Connor in his lab, papers and glass everywhere, that tar substance was on Connors desk as he attempted to study it but was just mumbling to it, as if it was talking. Andrew swallowed, he was terrified. He’s never delt with an ailment like this before and especially not stuck in the middle of space. “Connor.. I need you to come with me.”

Connor ignored him, huddling more protective around the substance. Andrew moved closer and Connor glared at him, nearly hissing and Andrew saw his eyes were almost entirely black which gave him a clue of what he was dealing with; he was under the substance influence, whatever it is.

“Connor, you’re not yourself right now. You still have a 105 fever, you’re shaking. Please, come with me so I can help-“ “I don’t need your help! My mind has never been more clear.” He said as he turned back to the substance.

The rest of the crew found them and stopped. Ellen spoke to Andrew. “What’s going on? I thought he was under quarantine?” She asked accusing. Andrew gave a soft glare. “He was. I was studying his blood sample, when I came back he was gone. He broke out of it. Whatever the substance is is effecting him. I can show you his blood slide later but trust me, whatever that substance is is not worth the study.”

Connor turned on them sharply, letting the crew see how far gone he is. “You can’t get rid of it. I need it, I need to study, to find it.” Amanda frowned. “Find it?”

Dakota huffed. “If that thing is effecting him then just get rid of it.” Ellen turned to him. “It’s not that simple. We don’t even know what it’s made of.” Dakota huffed and walked toward Connor, shoving him away. “You need to stop son, this thing is messing with you.” Connor growled, fighting against him. “I need it! Don’t touch it!” Dakota managed to shove him to the ground and grab the substance with his bare hand and within moments his hand was smoking. Sizzling, as he cried in pain, trying to let go of the substance but it stuck to his hand.

The others rushed over in the small space, Ellen getting the led pliers and Amanda holding the jar as they struggled to get it off and into the jar.

Dakota was on the floor, gasping in pain holding his hand that looked like it was boiled, the skin red, bleeding and peeling.

Andrew helped him up. “Fuck, Com’on, let’s get your hand looked at.” Dakota could only follow, still in too much shock. Amanda and Ellen watched Connor who was sitting on the floor of his lab, knees up to his chest and rocking, holding the container that held the substance. Amanda swallowed. “What the fuck is that thing?” Ellen shook her head. “I don’t know. But we need to get it off the ship.”

Andrew had to put Dakota under, his shock from the pain too dangerous to work on with local numbing agents. Andrew worked while Ellen walked inside, worry clear on her face. “Is he gonna be ok?”

Andrew was cleaning his hand, taking off what skin wasn’t salvageable. “He should be fine. In shock but fine. And also a fucking idiot. I hope it doesn’t infect him like it did with Connor, I don’t know how it infects but it definitely does.”

“What did you find in Connors blood?” Andrew sighed, cleaning the hand now with gauze. “It looked like someone injected oil into his blood stream. I don’t have the equipment to isolate the substance in the blood but it’s definitely an infection and he’s definitely under the influence of it.”   
  
“What about the rest of us? Are we all going to become like Connor” Ellen asked quietly. Andrew sighed, wrapping Dakotas hand up in gauze. “I don’t know.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
[data log 7/10/2045]

Amanda

its only been four days and already the mission has gone to shit. Connor got infected with an unknown pathogen, causing him to act like a zombie; mindless, aggressive and strangely protective of the tar we brought.

Think Golum from Lord of the Rings. He broke out of quarantine and Dakota became the next infected because he’s an idiot. He grabbed the tar with a bare hand. Burned it so badly it was difficult to pull it away because it was fusing with his skin.

He’s been under quarantine,Connor too. Some how managed to get him back. He passed out which was good opportunity to carry him back. I don’t know if the rest of us are infected. I don’t know how it works. I only know that we might not make it back home.  
  
Amanda, singing off.  
[end of data entry]

She sighed as she turned the data entry off before getting up and checking on medical, again.

They somehow managed to get Connor back into medical, putting it under quarantine, again, even if it seems pointless at this point. They added handcuffs to him, to attempt to prevent him from breaking out again while they try to figure out what the fuck the tar like substance is.

“I’m fucking fine! Let me go do my goddamn job!” Amanda huffed as she jogged faster, hearing Dakota was up and alert. She prayed that was a good sign.

She watched from the outside, seeing Dakota pacing like a caged animal. Andrew, not using the hazmat suit anymore, no use to since he’s been well exposed to whatever may be infecting Connor and Dakota, If Dakota is infected.

Andrew glared. “I can’t do that unless it’s proved you’re not infected. We have protocols, we’re stuck in the middle of space, you know just as well as I do that if a virus is let loose in here we’re all dead.”

“Oh like we’re not already! Connor probably infected all of us by his little episode so what’s the fucking point in keeping me in here?!” “My job for one! If I let you out of quarantine with no proof you’re not infected I could lose my goddamn job and my license! You’re staying here.”

Dakota groaned loudly, still pacing. His hand tightly wrapped in gauze. Andrew saw Amanda outside the quarantine and walked over, pressing the comms button. “Yo.” She gave a weak smile. “Hey, So…how’s it going?”

Andrew huffed. “Like babysitting a three year old.” Dakota came over quickly, nearly yelling. “He’s keeping me trapped in here! Like a fucking rat!” Amanda rolled her eyes. “You can’t come out until we know you’re not infected. Plus you can’t even work! Your hand is fucked up!” Dakota huffed. “I can work just fine. “ “ok well you know we have protocols. The only reason we haven’t gone home is because they haven’t gotten back to us. So just sit tight, let Andrew do what he has to do.”

Dakota nearly growled, going back to pacing. Andrew sighed heavily, looking at Dakota. “I have no idea what to do with this. I have no idea what kind of infection this is, what exactly caused it. Antibiotics are doing absolute shit.” Amanda tried not to get too depressed, Andrew made it sound like they’re all gonna die. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“Yeah, throwing them out the airlock.” Amanda glared at him and he sighed, he was exhausted. “Fuck. Sorry, I’m just stressed right now.”

“I know, me too.” Amanda said, softening. “I’m scared of whatever the hell that tar thing is. Ellen and I can’t make heads or tails of it. It’s nothing like we’ve seen on earth.” “I’m starting to agree with Dakota; throw it into the fucking sun. Or space.” “I’m gonna go back to Ellen. Good luck in here.” “Thanks, I’ll need it.”

Amanda walked down to the other lab that they had, away from Connors lab where she saw Ellen at work trying to figure out what this substance is.

“Anything?” Ellen sighed, looking up from the desk and the sample from the substance. “A little. I know how it reacts to certain stimulation, for example when Dakota grabbed it with his bare hand, obviously it burns and possibly fuses with skin. At least, in theory its acidic, so much so it can’t be touched without proper gear. But other substances it absorbs. I gave it water and it absorbed. It’s also radioactive, which is bad but it’s not giving off worrying amounts. But another is that…it seems to gain more radioactivity with whatever it absorbs.”

Amanda sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Maybe Dakota was right; we should throw it into the fucking sun. Are we at risk for radiation poisoning?” “No. Not at the moment. So long as we keep it locked up in its lead lined container, should be fine. I also found it it’s venomous, like a biological creature. But it only releases when it’s touched such as someone holding it suddenly.”

Amanda chuckled weakly. “Dakota is not living this down. So what does that mean? Is it a creature or a substance?” Ellen shrugged. “I have no idea.” Amanda shook her head. “Fucking great.”

Ellen got up. “I’m gonna get Connors notes on it. In all the mess I forgot about them.” Amanda nodded. “Go head, I was going to get something to eat anyway.”

Amanda left for the kitchen while Ellen went to Connors lab, going through everything, getting the papers she needs.

She got the binder of them and stayed to research again when she came across something startling in the notes. She looked at it again and again.

According to Connors notes the substance has…grown in size since being on the ship. It came on the ship the size of a half dollar and now it’s the size of a tennis ball. She jogged out of the room to find Amanda.

She found her eating a sandwich and slammed the papers on the table. “It’s grown!” Amanda looked at her oddly. “What’s grown?” “The substance! In Connors notes he said it was the size of a half dollar, right now it’s the size of a tennis ball.”   
“What does this mean?”   
Ellen started pacing. “I don’t know, I don’t like it.”   
“Should we think of how to get rid of it?”   
Ellen nodded. “Yes. As soon as possible.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda looked over at Ellen as she piloted the ship to the planet which was a day away. “Think this will work? That’ll we’ll be ok?” Ellen sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I’d vote throwing it into the sun but we don’t have anything to propel that velocity or distance. This is our best best of getting it off our ship.”

 

Amanda silently agreed as she got up, walking back into the ship from the bridge, wanting to go back to her bunk and sleep this entire situation away.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she was sleeping, being  woken up by Ellen shaking her awake, she looked scared. Amanda frowned. “What is it?” “I don’t know. Andrew is doing something, it doesn’t sound good. I can hear him and Dakota yelling.” Amanda stood. “Shit, and I didn’t think this could get worse.”

 

They rushed out and went up to the medbay, seeing Andrew trying to do CPR on Connor who was flatlining.  Dakota was practically talking to himself as he watched. “Fuck, I’m gonna die. Just like him.” Andrew glared at Dakota with watery eyes. “You’re not going to fucking die! I’m not going to let him die!” He started rushing around, throwing things about to find the adrenaline.

 

Ellen spoke first. “Andrew! What’s going on going?” Andrew nearly huffed, finding what he needed, nearly throwing his entire department on the ground as he ripped open the package. “Connor is flatlining. I don’t know why, I don’t even know what the fuck he’s infected with! Dakota shut the fuck up!” He snapped at the older man who was in his own panic, staring at his hand and back to Connor.

 

Amanda could only watch as he stabbed the syringe and put in the entire containers worth. Andrew watched with hope and fear, praying it worked.

 

But it did nothing.

 

That flatline was mocking him and his entire career.

 

Andrew cursed, voice thick, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck. I have to call it. Time of death, 11:54 PM, 7/10/2045.” He said, lip trembling as he sat down on the floor. among the mess of medical equipment.

 

Amanda was worried, for so many reasons. “Andrew, I’m sorry.” Andrew just shrugged, swallowing the lump that grew in his throat. “Not much you can do about death. I’m a doctor, not a necromancer.”

 

Ellen spoke next. “Can you open the quarantine?” Andrew let out a humorless laugh as he stood. “Why not? Not like it’s doing any good now.” He opened it and Amanda hugged him quickly, knowing a few friends who went into the medical field only to end up attempting suicide for reasons like Andrews.

 

Andrew felt like a child, willing himself not to sob into her hair. Ellen went to Dakota who looked terrified as he sat on the exam table. “Dakota? You doing alright?”

 

Dakota swallowed, staring at his hand. It was still bandaged up. “Am I gonna die? Like him?” Ellen sighed, rubbing his shoulder. “I wish I could answer that.” He gave a nod. “Thank you for being honest then.”

 

Andrew pulled away from Amanda. “I need you two to leave now.” Amanda just looked at him. “Why?” “Because now that Connor is dead I need to do an autopsy. I don’t want you exposed to it any more than you may have been.”

 

Ellen went to Andrew, looking like a concerned mother. “I think you need to give yourself a break. You’ve been locked up in here nearly the entire time we started this journey.” “I appreciate your concern but I need to find out what this…thing is. Before it accidentally makes its way to earth, before it takes any of you. And I want to do that before he starts decomposing and making risk of infection even greater. So please, leave. I promise I’ll find you when I’m done.”

 

Amanda sighed. “What about Dakota? Can he come out? It might do his mind good to walk around a bit.” Andrew nodded. “Yeah. He hasn’t shown any symptoms of infection other than his injury.” “Will you be alright on your own?”

Andrew gave a weak smile, he could feel the isolation of the medical lab getting to him by the day. But work never stops, especially for a doctor. “I’ll be fine.”  He said with a forced smile.

 

Amanda just gave a nod, Ellen and her escorting Dakota out of medbay.  Once in the kitchen Ellen spoke up. “I’ll start some tea.” Amanda gave a nod as she got Dakota to sit down. As much as she was worried about Andrew, she was even more so for Dakota. He looked absolutely petrified and she doesn’t blame him. What happened to Connor could happen to him and no one is more aware of that fact than Dakota.

 

 Dakota sat down, staring into nothing, eyes wide. Amanda frowned. “Dakota? Feeling alright?” “No. I’m really not.” He said, sounding shaky. “I could die. Just like Connor. Hallucinating, seizing, doctors having no idea what it is or how to treat it. Is that damn thing off this ship?”  Amanda frowned. “Not yet. The planet we got it from is still a days trip away.”

 

Dakota cursed, almost caving into himself with the fear he may never be away from it.  Ellen came over with the mug of tea. “Hey, we promise, we are going to do everything we can to help you.  Andrew is doing Connors autopsy, maybe he can find out some information.” “Doubt it. If every blood test he did didn’t show answers, what makes you think cutting him open will be any better?” Amanda frowned. “Maybe but we can’t think like that. There’s always hope.”

 

 

In medbay Andrew didn’t even put on a hazmat suit. Knows there’s no use. He did however have gloves and a mask. He wasn’t an idiot.  He spoke to his recording device, mounted on the wall in the far section of he medbay, reserved for emergency surgery.

 

He stood, scalpel in hand. Connors body stiff, pale and with black lines lining his veins. “I am beginning the autos for Connor now. He died about a half ago ago. It’s now 12:20 AM, Florida time. I am beginning to cut into chest, starting from the right shoulder. Following the Y shape.”

 

He cut down his right shoulder, nearly jumping back when he didn’t see blood. Not blood he should see. It was nearly black. Barely a red hue in it. “What the fuck? I just cut into Connor and his blood is thick, more like a syrup and black. Nearly black with barely any red to be seen. I’m continuing from the left shoulder.”

 

More of the black blood oozed out, dripping onto the floor. Andrew put his scalpel away, getting large garden pliers. “I’m going to start cutting the rib cage.” He snapped each bone, exposing more and more of the black blood coming out of Connor.  

 

  His hands were shaking in fear. The blood was everywhere. Staining his gloved hands and apron. He barely noticed the line of black blood starting to tickle up the handle of his pliers.

 

When he did it was almost up his forearm, nearly touching skin. He cried out, throwing the pliers aside and jumping back against the wall. “What the fuck is this?!” He saw the blood, thin but moving, toward him, as more oozed from Connors exposed chest cavity.

 

He tried to run but slipped in the blood, feeling like tendrils of the blood were enveloping him as he cried out, managing to get up and run, putting that particular room under lockdown, hoping it can help hold off whatever this thing is.

 

He ran to his chemical shower, stripping and turning it on, not caring how hot  it was, how it probably burned his skin.

 

He felt disgusting. Filthy even. He just wanted to scrub his skin off.  He rubbed himself with the cloth that was in there.

 

He rubbed at his chest and hands and neck and anywhere he could reach. He only stopped when he saw his skin on his arm turning from pink to red to bleeding bright red. He swallowed. He needed to get ahold of himself and his anxiety. He turned the shower off and got a towel that was in a locked case, sterile.

 

He walked out in only the towel, walking to his bunk that was close by and dressed before going to find the girls.

 

He didn’t notice how violently his hands were shaking until he walked into the kitchen, seeing Amanda and Ellen still in there with Dakota.

 

Ellen saw him, nearly gasping, rushing over. “Andrew! Are you alright?” Andrew shook his head, too scared to speak, voice feeling like it was swallowed up by the lump in his throat.

 

Amanda came over as well. “What’s going on?” Ellen looked over at her as she helped Andrew sit down. “I don’t know. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. Get him a cup of tea.”

 

Dakota stood, feeling terrified, not wanting to know what Andrew found. “Uh thanks for the tea girls but I’m gonna go try to sleep.” Ellen frowned at him. “Sure you’re alright?”

 

“No. I’m not” he thought to himself. He spoke to her. “I’m fine. I’m just..really tried. I’ll see you in the morning.” Ellen frowned. “Alright. Goodnight.”

 

Once Dakota was gone Andrew broke, nearly gasping as tears filled his eyes, his hands shakily running through his hair. Amanda came over. “Whoa! Hey, what’s going on?” He looked at Amanda, hands still shaking. “It’s Connor. His autopsy went wrong.”

 

Ellen sat down. “It’s an autopsy, how wrong can it go?” Andrew glared softly at her. “He was bleeding nearly black blood. It was thick as maple syrup…and…and it moved. On its own.” “What, like his heart was still beating?”

 

Andrew shook his head. “No. I mean tendrils of it crawled up my arm. When I got away it tried to follow me; grab me!” Amanda looked away.   “Fuck…this thing is living then.” 

 

Andrew swallowed. “I took a chemical shower. I still feel like it’s touching me.”  Ellen was looking at the door Dakota walked out of. “Amanda, you watch him. I don’t want Dakota alone right now.” Amanda just nodded.

 

Andrew looked at Amanda, feeling terrified, like a child asking his mom for help. “What are we going to do?” Amanda had to push down her own growing terror. “We’re getting rid of this thing. We’re on our way to the planet we got it from, we’re gonna put it back where it can from and head home.” “How long?” “About a days trip.”

 

Andrew cursed. “Fuck. What do we do about Connor?  He’s still in the medical room. I locked it off, hopefully it keeps whatever the fuck is in him at bay.” Amanda paced. “What do we do with his body? We can’t exactly take him home. Not like this.” Andrew really could use a drink. He spoke, his voice rough. “I don’t know.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda looked over at Ellen as she piloted the ship to the planet which was a day away. “Think this will work? That’ll we’ll be ok?” Ellen sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I’d vote throwing it into the sun but we don’t have anything to propel that velocity or distance. This is our best best of getting it off our ship.”

 

Amanda silently agreed as she got up, walking back into the ship from the bridge, wanting to go back to her bunk and sleep this entire situation away.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she was sleeping, being  woken up by Ellen shaking her awake, she looked scared. Amanda frowned. “What is it?” “I don’t know. Andrew is doing something, it doesn’t sound good. I can hear him and Dakota yelling.” Amanda stood. “Shit, and I didn’t think this could get worse.”

 

They rushed out and went up to the medbay, seeing Andrew trying to do CPR on Connor who was flatlining.  Dakota was practically talking to himself as he watched. “Fuck, I’m gonna die. Just like him.” Andrew glared at Dakota with watery eyes. “You’re not going to fucking die! I’m not going to let him die!” He started rushing around, throwing things about to find the adrenaline.

 

Ellen spoke first. “Andrew! What’s going on going?” Andrew nearly huffed, finding what he needed, nearly throwing his entire department on the ground as he ripped open the package. “Connor is flatlining. I don’t know why, I don’t even know what the fuck he’s infected with! Dakota shut the fuck up!” He snapped at the older man who was in his own panic, staring at his hand and back to Connor.

 

Amanda could only watch as he stabbed the syringe and put in the entire containers worth. Andrew watched with hope and fear, praying it worked.

 

But it did nothing.

 

That flatline was mocking him and his entire career.

 

Andrew cursed, voice thick, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck. I have to call it. Time of death, 11:54 PM, 7/10/2045.” He said, lip trembling as he sat down on the floor. among the mess of medical equipment.

 

Amanda was worried, for so many reasons. “Andrew, I’m sorry.” Andrew just shrugged, swallowing the lump that grew in his throat. “Not much you can do about death. I’m a doctor, not a necromancer.”

 

Ellen spoke next. “Can you open the quarantine?” Andrew let out a humorless laugh as he stood. “Why not? Not like it’s doing any good now.” He opened it and Amanda hugged him quickly, knowing a few friends who went into the medical field only to end up attempting suicide for reasons like Andrews.

 

Andrew felt like a child, willing himself not to sob into her hair. Ellen went to Dakota who looked terrified as he sat on the exam table. “Dakota? You doing alright?”

 

Dakota swallowed, staring at his hand. It was still bandaged up. “Am I gonna die? Like him?” Ellen sighed, rubbing his shoulder. “I wish I could answer that.” He gave a nod. “Thank you for being honest then.”

 

Andrew pulled away from Amanda. “I need you two to leave now.” Amanda just looked at him. “Why?” “Because now that Connor is dead I need to do an autopsy. I don’t want you exposed to it any more than you may have been.”

 

Ellen went to Andrew, looking like a concerned mother. “I think you need to give yourself a break. You’ve been locked up in here nearly the entire time we started this journey.” “I appreciate your concern but I need to find out what this…thing is. Before it accidentally makes its way to earth, before it takes any of you. And I want to do that before he starts decomposing and making risk of infection even greater. So please, leave. I promise I’ll find you when I’m done.”

 

Amanda sighed. “What about Dakota? Can he come out? It might do his mind good to walk around a bit.” Andrew nodded. “Yeah. He hasn’t shown any symptoms of infection other than his injury.” “Will you be alright on your own?”

Andrew gave a weak smile, he could feel the isolation of the medical lab getting to him by the day. But work never stops, especially for a doctor. “I’ll be fine.”  He said with a forced smile.

 

Amanda just gave a nod, Ellen and her escorting Dakota out of medbay.  Once in the kitchen Ellen spoke up. “I’ll start some tea.” Amanda gave a nod as she got Dakota to sit down. As much as she was worried about Andrew, she was even more so for Dakota. He looked absolutely petrified and she doesn’t blame him. What happened to Connor could happen to him and no one is more aware of that fact than Dakota.

 

 Dakota sat down, staring into nothing, eyes wide. Amanda frowned. “Dakota? Feeling alright?” “No. I’m really not.” He said, sounding shaky. “I could die. Just like Connor. Hallucinating, seizing, doctors having no idea what it is or how to treat it. Is that damn thing off this ship?”  Amanda frowned. “Not yet. The planet we got it from is still a days trip away.”

 

Dakota cursed, almost caving into himself with the fear he may never be away from it.  Ellen came over with the mug of tea. “Hey, we promise, we are going to do everything we can to help you.  Andrew is doing Connors autopsy, maybe he can find out some information.” “Doubt it. If every blood test he did didn’t show answers, what makes you think cutting him open will be any better?” Amanda frowned. “Maybe but we can’t think like that. There’s always hope.”

 

 

In medbay Andrew didn’t even put on a hazmat suit. Knows there’s no use. He did however have gloves and a mask. He wasn’t an idiot.  He spoke to his recording device, mounted on the wall in the far section of he medbay, reserved for emergency surgery.

 

He stood, scalpel in hand. Connors body stiff, pale and with black lines lining his veins. “I am beginning the autopsy for Connor now. He died about a half ago ago. Cardiac arrest. It’s now 12:20 AM, Florida time. I am beginning to cut into chest, starting from the right shoulder. Following the Y shape.”

 

He cut down his right shoulder, nearly jumping back when he didn’t see blood. Not blood he should see. It was nearly black. Barely a red hue in it. “What the fuck? I just cut into Connor and his blood is thick, more like a syrup and black. Nearly black with barely any red to be seen. I’m continuing from the left shoulder.”

 

More of the black blood oozed out, dripping onto the floor. Andrew put his scalpel away, getting large garden pliers. “I’m going to start cutting the rib cage.” He snapped each bone, exposing more and more, black blood coming out of Connor.  

 

  His hands were shaking in fear. The blood was everywhere. Staining his gloved hands and apron. He barely noticed the line of black blood starting to tickle up the handle of his pliers.

 

When he did it was almost up his forearm, touching skin. He cried out, throwing the pliers aside and jumping back against the wall. “What the fuck is this?!” He saw the blood, thin but moving, toward him, as more oozed from Connors exposed chest cavity.

 

He tried to run but slipped in the blood, feeling like tendrils of the blood were enveloping him as he cried out, managing to get up and run, putting that particular room under lockdown, hoping it can help hold off whatever this thing is.

 

He ran to his chemical shower, stripping and turning it on, not caring how hot  it was, how it probably burned his skin.

 

He felt disgusting. Filthy even. He just wanted to scrub his skin off.  He rubbed himself with the cloth that was in there.

 

He rubbed at his chest and hands and neck and anywhere he could reach. He only stopped when he saw his skin on his arm turning from pink to red to bleeding. He swallowed. He needed to get ahold of himself and his anxiety. He turned the shower off and got a towel that was in a locked case, sterile.

 

He walked out in only the towel, walking to his bunk that was close by and dressed before going to find the girls.

 

He didn’t notice how violently his hands were shaking until he walked into the kitchen, seeing Amanda and Ellen still in there with Dakota.

 

Ellen saw him, nearly gasping, rushing over. “Andrew! Are you alright? What happened to your arm?” Andrew shook his head, too scared to speak, voice feeling like it was swallowed up by the lump in his throat.

 

Amanda came over as well. “What’s going on?” Ellen looked over at her as she helped Andrew sit down. “I don’t know. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. Get him a cup of tea.”

 

Dakota stood, feeling terrified, not wanting to know what Andrew found. “Uh thanks for the tea girls but I’m gonna go try to sleep.” Ellen frowned at him. “Sure you’re alright?”

 

“No. I’m not” he thought to himself. He spoke to her. “I’m fine. I’m just..really tried. I’ll see you in the morning.” Ellen frowned. “Alright. Goodnight.”

 

Once Dakota was gone Andrew broke, nearly gasping as tears filled his eyes, his hands shakily running through his hair. Amanda came over. “Whoa! Hey, what’s going on?” He looked at Amanda, hands still shaking. “It’s Connor. His autopsy went wrong.”

 

Ellen sat down. “It’s an autopsy, how wrong can it go?” Andrew glared softly at her. “He was bleeding nearly black blood. It was thick as maple syrup…and…and it moved. On its own.” “What, like his heart was still beating?”

 

Andrew shook his head. “No. I mean tendrils of it crawled up my arm. When I got away it tried to follow me; grab me!” Amanda looked away.   “Fuck…this thing is living then.” 

 

Andrew swallowed. “I took a chemical shower. I still feel like it’s touching me.”  Ellen was looking at the door Dakota walked out of. “Amanda, you watch him. I don’t want Dakota alone right now.” Amanda just nodded.

 

Andrew looked at Amanda, feeling terrified, like a child asking his mom for help. “What are we going to do?” Amanda had to push down her own growing terror. “We’re getting rid of this thing. We’re on our way to the planet we got it from, we’re gonna put it back where it can from and head home.” “How long?” “About a days trip.”

 

Andrew cursed. “Fuck. What do we do about Connor?  He’s still in the medical room. I locked it off, hopefully it keeps whatever the fuck is in him at bay.” Amanda paced. “What do we do with his body? We can’t exactly take him home. Not like this.” Andrew really could use a drink. He spoke, his voice rough. “I don’t know.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
